


because he had her

by interstellarbeams



Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Resurrection, Supportive Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Diana gets a little pep talk from Steve.





	because he had her

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so don't judge this too harshly. ;)
> 
> I really don't know much about this universe and I really have no clue how they might bring Steve back but here ya go.
> 
> This is supposed to be a scene between Wonder Woman (2017) and Justice League (2017).

**wonder woman / justice league | diana, diana/steve | “Look at me. Just look at me and nowhere else."**

\------

Look at me. Just look at me and nowhere else.” Steve’s eyes stared into hers and he licked his lips before continuing, “You’ve got this.”  


Diana looked into his familiar blue eyes, grateful to have him back – here, with _her_ – and nodded, solemnly.  


A determined look replaced the one of uncertainty that had rested there just moments before.  


\------

  


Her office was spotless and serene with antique statues and worn plates of armor behind lighted glass cases. But all of Steve’s focus was on the beautiful woman before him.  


She smiled at him, brightly, resting her clasped hands on top of the papers littering her desk, “I’m so glad you are back.”  


Steve looked away, gratefulness and uncertainty warring within him.  


“Steve?” Diana’s brown eyes seemed to stare into his soul, “What’s the matter?”  


“Oh, I don’t know, I guess I’m feeling kinda iffy about being brought back to life, that’s all.” Steve fiddled with his tie, brow furrowed in confusion.  


“It is not done, where you come from? Rebirth?” Diana asked, quizzical frown creasing her brow.  


“No, uh– not unless you’re Jesus Christ,” Steve huffed under his breath.  


Steve watched as Diana frowned even harder but she let it go. He didn’t usually mind – _hadn’t minded?_ – all of her questions but he didn’t really feel like talking this afternoon. He stared down at his hands clasped in his lap.  


Steve could feel her eyes upon him, for a few minutes longer, before he heard the sound of her chair being pushed back from the desk.  


Diana came around the desk, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor and then she crouched in front of him, taking ahold of his hands with her own.  


Her grip was firm and strong, yet the softness of her hands belied her efficiency with sword and shield.  


“ _Steve_? You are not glad to be back here with _me_?“ She bit her lip, softly, big doe-eyes focused on him intently.  


“Of course, I am,” Steve replied, “It’s just a really weird feeling is all.”  


“Oh–,” Diana sighed.  


“Hey, don’t worry about me, okay. You’ve got better, more heroic things to think about.”  


“So… why don’t you make that call, okay?” He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before chucking her under the chin.  


She smiled, crookedly, a dimple popping out in one cheek before she stood, smoothing out her dark, slim skirt. She settled back into her desk chair and picked up the phone receiver.  


Steve could hear the faint buzz of the dial tone before the phone clicked off.  


“Wayne Enterprises,” the tinny voice came through the receiver speaker. _At least, phones weren’t too different today_ , Steve thought.  


“Bruce Wayne, please?” Diana’s accent was lilting and pleasant to Steve’s ears.  


“May I ask who’s calling?” The peppy, business-like voice answered back.  


“Diana Prince. Mr. Wayne is an acquaintance, of sorts. He will want to speak with me, immediately. Yes, thank you.” She replied, politely.  


Diana smiled across at Steve and although this modern world was as new and unusual to him as war torn Europe had been to her back in 1918. 

(He couldn’t believe that it had been almost a hundred years since his _death_ ).

But Steve knew he was going to be okay – because he had _her_.


End file.
